undecided :
by qwerty885
Summary: Bored of being an Auror Harry decides to go into profesional quidditch but is usure what team to join... until he meets up with Olli Fred George Katie Alicia and Angelina what mischief can they come up with? need help with a decent title help? :L rated T for now
1. prolouge

**A/N: well it came to me so here i am writing it**

**Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter which is a shame cause i would love to be a millionaire.**

* * *

**Prologue – ideas **

**_The Three broomsticks_**

**_Date: 5th June 2000_**

Harry and Oliver were walking through Hogsmead the war had been over for three years now really they were just mopping up the surviving death eaters now, there were only a few left now and they were all in hiding.

Harry had spent the first year after the war ended helping set up a new government before joining the Auror office to hunt down the left over death eaters.

At the moment they had Kinsley as the director of the DMLE and Diggory as minister and as much as Harry liked them both the job of being an Auror wasn't as good as he had hopped there were not a lot of bad guys to catch and after losing Ron Luna and Ginny in the final battle Harry was less inclined to stay as a Auror. In the last few months since Nevil and Hermione had gone back to Australia looking for her parents. This was the second time she had been. The last time she had found nothing and had come back disappointed. Of course Nevil had gone this time seeing as how they were now married. That had taken the world by surprise, two of the surviving three ministry six marrying. Of course with his fame the world was watching him very carefully trying to find out his deepest darkest secrets. They had no idea.

Since Nevil had left Harry had taken a bigger interest in the newly revamped joke shop of the twins renamed 'Marauders Box of Trix' Harry had no idea why they spelt it 'Trix' he assumed that it was something to do with sales or something. Surprisingly the twins knew what they were doing when it came to selling their products and with Harry as an actual partner now and not a silent partner their sales were rocketing. Harry couldn't remember why he decided that he would come out as their backer instead of staying silent something to do with guilt knowing him if he was honest with himself.

Of course being closer to the twins had its upsides he was now friends with liver and the Gryffindor trio. Harry and Oliver had stated hanging out regularly and at the moment they were on their way to get utterly smashed in celebration of Oliver's latest win with the cannons. Since the war started the quidditch season had pretty much died there were less teams and even less decent players flying around

They walked up to the three broom sticks where Harry opened the door for Oliver.

"Thanks." Olli said

"Welcome." Harry replied

They walked over to the table that the twins were sat at with the old Gryffindor chaser trio, or the red devils, were sat.

"Hey guys." Olli said as he and Harry sat down

"How's it going?" Harry asked

"Oh you know the annual contract agreements. They don't want to pay us as much as last year." Katie said shaking her head while pointing to Angelina an Alicia

"Outrageous." Fred said banging the table with his fist

"Oh I concur dear brother." George said

"But it's such…" Fred started again

"A shame Harry…" George continued

"They won't let us prank them." They both finished pouting making Harry laugh.

"And what have you two been up to?" Harry asked already knowing the answer

"Pranks."

"Pranks"

"And even more pranks" they replied

"And what have you been doing? Rumor has it you left the Auror office." Katie asked

"Yes I left the Auror office and Olli here has been trying to get me play quidditch pro." Harry said

"Oh? Will you?" Alicia asked

"I don't know. I enjoyed playing in school as I was with you lot I don't know how I would feel going against you." He replied looking thoughtful

They all looked at Oliver as he gasped with a face of wonder that soon turned into excitement just like when Harry had caught his first snitch.

"What? ... Olli? ... You there?" Harry asked waving in Oliver's face.

Olli batted Harry's hand out the way.

"I just had a thought." He started

"First time for everything." The twins said joyfully getting the finger in return making the table chuckle

"Well the girl's contract is coming up for renewal and they aren't exactly happy with it and so is mine although I haven't started negotiating yet. So what would happen if we, the seven of us, started our own club?" he said literally jumping up and down in his chair with joy

"Let us get this straight."

"You want us."

"Respectable businessmen." Fred said making the table chuckle

"To quit our joke shop." George continued

"To play professional quidditch." Fred finished frowning

"You can go back off season you already have enough help and with our international games you could look for open markets in France or Germany even Bulgaria." Katie said

"You're in?" Olli asked Katie shocked

"Only if everyone else is." She grinned

"I'm in." Alicia all but shouted

"Me too." Angelina said smirking

"What am I getting myself into? Oh go on then." Harry said smirking

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Well it would be fun."

"And we could sponsor the club."

"Think of the advertising."

"The opportunities abroad."

"The sales increase."

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"We end up going back to being inventors and sales reps?"

"Were in." they said grinning

Katie started drumming her fingers on the table looking thoughtful

"How are we going to do this then?" she asked

"Same as in Hogwarts? With Olli as captain these two can be our sponsors." Harry said

"Three." One of the twins interrupted pointing at Harry.

"Oh yeah I forgot I owned a third of it." He said looking thoughtful

"Yeah all of your earnings are sitting in a vault in Gringotts untouched and under the name of Progslet and I don't think you have touched it yet." George said

Everyone looked at him shocked

"What?" George asked confused

"That's the longest sentence I have ever heard you say." Oliver said making the rest of the table chuckle appreciatively

"There's got to be nearly ten million Galleons." Fred said

"Well put that back into the shop to hire help and open more branches abroad and I will chuck a few million Galleons as a slush fund to start us off." Harry said

At everyone's wide eyed looks he asked "what? Is there something on my face?"

"Where are you just going to find a few million Galleons?" Katie asked

"Well my overall bank balance is something like eighteen digits long and that's with half of my interest going into charities and alike. You have to remember I hold my own image rights and as my story is sold all over the world I get mass amounts of money not including the random gifts I get delivered to Gringotts for me every birthday or Christmas." Harry said

Everyone else just sat there wide eyed

"Well guess we don't need to worry about money then." Katie muttered

"nope I think we should have a stadium built in the field that once held black manor before it was burned to the ground we could build a huge stadium there." Harry said

"Sounds like you're the manager Harry." Olli said

"No we are a board of trusties. We all make the decisions and vote if we aren't in agreement. Now you lot make preparations to quit your teams slash jobs and I will get us a stadium and training grounds" Harry said smirking

* * *

_**A/N: unsure on the pairing yet but its not going to be Astoria or Daphne might make it OC :/**_

_**i cant think of what to name this fiction ideas? please?**_

_**thoughts? please review or PM please no flames**_


	2. Chapter 1 - Building

**A/N: well here is this chapter up earlier than i expected it to be.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Building**

_**Diagon Alley**_

_**Date: 7**__**th**__** June 2000**_

Harry apparated straight into Diagon alley with a glamor over his scar and his hair charmed blonde so nobody would look at him twice. He walked up to Gringotts to talk to Bill about having his propriety warded properly, he had already approached the quidditch league and they were ecstatic about having another team as they had lost a few during the war, he was going to need all sorts of anti muggle wards and other defensive wards mostly portkey and apparition wards with designated zone for arrivals apparently England were going to host the world cup again in three years' time which was still being kept a secret but was hinted at them to make him push himself for the national team. They also offered to pay for half of the stadium it they could use it for the world and national cups. This would save both parties money and hopefully this one wouldn't be destroyed like the last one. The world cup was held every two years so tryouts for the 2004 world cup had already taken place and the world cup was being hosted in France and Harry had gotten all the team tickets so they could scope out the competition.

Harry met Bagman from games and sports in Bills office at Gringotts.

"How can I help you gentlemen today?" Bill asked. He knew this wasn't a casual meeting that he normally had with Harry as there was two department heads from the ministry in the room.

"We need a location warded. They will be complex wards with separate ward stones and ward books. We will need two sets of apparition and portkey wards with designated portkey and apparition zones dark mark wards as well as wards that will only allow you through if you hold a certain piece of paper and most importantly muggle repelling wards that will rival those used at the quidditch world cup back in ninety four with strong defensive wards if they are breached." Harry said as Bill wrote notes

"How big?" Bill asked

"Is this confidential we don't want this getting out into the public?" director Detlar, or Det as he liked to be called, of the department of international cooperation interrupted

"Of course." Bill replied

"We are building the biggest quidditch stadium in the world designed to hold a hundred and fifty thousand we need separate wards for the players and staff to be able to get in than the general public hence duel apparition wards and muggle wards."

"Makes sense where are you intending on building this stadium? Or is it built?"

"No not yet. We will be building it over the sight of the old burnt down black manor the grounds are big enough that we will be building a permanent campsite there as well with proper housing that I can rent out for more money but we need the whole estate warded first."

"Who will be building this stadium?" Bill enquired

"Who would you recommend?" Harry asked curiously

"Honestly? The goblins they would do a better job of building this stadium and I can work the wards around them easier

"Oh we will also need dark creature wards any dark creature will need to be registered before going through the wards to stop certain creatures going through." Bagman said

Harry glared at him

"I know you like certain ones but it's the ones who are like Greyback we are worried about." Det said

Harry nodded seeing the point most of the creature laws had been drummed down they just needed to register now and werewolves had a designated fenced off area they had to go or in some cases a special cage in their basement.

"So who do I foot the bill to?" Bill asked

"Put it to my vault and once we are finished the ministry can pay their part of it." Harry stated

"And if they decide they don't want to pay their part of it?" Bill asked curios. "No offence gentlemen." He continued

"None taken." They replied

"If they don't pay they don't get to use it for their league cups etc." Harry said firmly

"Fair enough now I will get an architect in here to plan it out for you." Bill said standing up.

"Are you sure the goblins are the best option for the building?" Bagman asked

"If Bill says they are the best then I believe him he wouldn't lie." Harry said

A few minutes later Bill returned with a few goblins

"I am Bloodclaw one of the architects who will be working on this project this is Blackfang our head builder and this is Ragnok head of the goblin nation he would like to… invest in this project." One of the goblins said

"I am Ragnok leader of the goblin nation of great Britain and Ireland. I would like to increase the seating amount of course we will pay for this but we would like other magical races to be allowed to enter the stadium unlike last time." He stated

Harry looked over to Bagman and Det and shrugged.

"Let us get the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and see if we can get this arranged as this constitutes there department but we have no problem." Det said trying to be diplomatic

A few minutes later Dirk Cresswell and Amos Diggory came out of the floo

After an explanation they readily agreed to it and the goblins would be taking in fifty percent of the profits from the levels they were paying for.

"So how big do you want the stadium?" Bloodclaw asked

"It needs to seat a hundred and fifty thousand plus whatever you want to add. I would recommend placing part of it underground to cut costs and put the changing rooms under the pitch itself along with a small medical station there will also need to be VIP seats for delegates from other countries and the extremely wealthy." Harry said

"What dimensions do you need the pitch? Were goblins we don't know this stuff." He replied surprising the ministry representatives with their forwardness.

"Well the pitch its self is five hundred foot long and a hundred and eighty wide and then we need the dugouts for the safety crews and coaches." Bagman replied

The meeting went on for another three hours discussing things and they decided that they would be going to the build location in three days once Bill had mapped out the complex wards which was possible now he had a basic idea of the way the pitch would look he knew where he could place ward stones.

**_Marauders box of 'Trix'_**

**_Date: 7th June 2000_**

Harry walked into the shop knackered.

"Hey guys." He said

"Heyya Harry."

"You look wacked." They said

"Four hour meeting with the goblins your brother and the ministry. Can you be at Black Moore in three days' time for a walk about at ten o'clock?" he asked

"Of course."

"We will tell Katie and Olli."

"Thanks guys, I have to speak to firebolt racing company and nimbus brooms tomorrow."

"Getting us fancy brooms?" Fred asked

"Defiantly." Harry replied

"Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yeh we were thinking of names."

"How about."

"Black bloggers?"

"Prongs people?"

"Potters players?"

"It will have to be Black something. But bloggers?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay not bloggers."

"We will think of something for you Harry." They said

"Oh and the ministry are footing half the Bill if we allow them to use it for the upcoming world cup and the national cups. I agreed as I couldn't see it being a problem as we will be playing in all those matches anyway." Harry said winking making the twins roar with laughter "Okay well I am off to bed see you Friday at the Moore." Harry said as he walked out.

"See you Harry" the shouted as they waved him off.

Tonk's law firm

Date: 8th June 2000

Harry walked into the office that belonged to ted Tonk's who was a law wizard and would be the clubs lawyer.

He saw the representatives from firebolt and nimbus there already

"Gentlemen." He said nodding to them

"Mr. Potter." They replied

"Ah were all here. Well then let's get started." Ted said as he walked out of his office and into the meeting room.

After hearing each of their proposals and re-proposals as they tried to outdo each other nimbus was offering specialized brooms depending on the player's position with an engraving of the players name on each broom for twelve thousand galleons a piece while firebolt offered the same with half price reserve brooms and spare in case of damage at thirty thousand.

After a bit of discussion and a floo call to the girls and Olli he decided on firebolt's offer mush to the disappointment of nimbus. Personally Harry liked firebolt better anyhow.

Harry now thirty thousand galleons lighter then spoke to ted about the agreement with the ministry and had hi start writing up contracts and asked him to join them at black Moore for the walk about.

_**Black Moore**_

_**Date: 10th June 2000**_

Harry and the rest of the team arrived at black Moore at precisely nine fifty five

"Hey everyone." Harry said as he walked over

There were four more apparition pops as the ministry officials arrived

"Goblins aren't here yet?" he heard Amos ask

"Don't expect them for another three minutes time is money." Harry pointed out

"So going pro then and stealing some of the best in the league then." Amos asked as Bagman jumped up and down with glee as he realised who the new team on the block would be.

"Yeh I have had enough dark wizards for a lifetime" Harry said making the group laugh.

"I don't blame you." Amos said "any reason you choose quidditch?"

"Mostly to play with friends and remember the good old days from school."

"Hopefully there will be less adventures though." Katie said getting a laugh from Harry

"Oh I hope so." He said

They were soon interrupted by a group of portkeys arriving brining goblins and bills ward team along with a couple of trunks.

Ragnok walked over to them. "Well we have a rough sketch of what we think you want" he said as Bloodclaw handed them a piece of parchment with the sketch on it.

Harry handed it around and everyone nodded as Blackfang talked them though most of it pointing out the ward stones and the local lay-lines.

"As you can see we are intending on building the stadium into the side of that hill as it will add extra support to the stadium and we can put ward stone inside it." He started

"The lay lines crisscross underneath so they will be extremely powerful." Bill pointed out

They then watched at the goblins as they measured and marked the ground of the pitch before they started digging out the area. The ward team began drilling into the side of the hill before levitation large boulders into the middle of the hill before laying smaller ones around the edges of the walls.

The goblins worked fast as by the end of the day they had already leveled the surrounding land and laid the wall foundations while the ward team had already set up anti muggle wards and the primary apparition and portkey wards.

_**Date: 15th June 2000**_

It had been five days since the goblins had started and the group was back to have a look at how it was going.

They were met at the gate by Blackfang who entered them into the wards

"As you can see we have finished building the walls and all the wards are up and working with the designated apparition points already in place as you marked on the diagrams the other day, we even included a weather changing ward which is experimental but seems to work fine you just need to make it rain three nights a week to keep the grass nice and not let it dry out. The ground had been leveled and charmed not to flood as well as the foundations of the hotel you asked for. There are also pathways through the campsite and small string fences around each plot for the tents. Each plot will be labeled with a brass plaque and a number system will be thought up as per planned. As for the stadium itself we have almost finished the digging and will soon be building the changing area at the bottom under the pitch as planned. We have also added two funnels to the design so the teams can fly outside the stadium and arrive from the air instead of the ground inside the stadium but we left the original funnels there to get off the pitch and enter if they so choose. Any questions?"

Harry and the group shook their heads

"Thank you for your time Blackfang we will come back in a week or so to check up again." Harry said as the group left.

_**Date: 22nd June 2000**_

This time Harry was on his own as he apparated into the staff apparition zone at the staff entrance of the stadium and the change was immediate. Instead of the gapping big whole that there was in the ground last week there was now half of the stadium build he could see the shape of it coming out now. And the hotel behind him had been built completely and was awaiting windows and paint.

Across the campsite he could see plaques. He walked over to one and it read A, D12. Bloodclaw came up behind him.

"yes they are all labeled the first letter is by group as you can see there are six groups of plots the second letter is the row and the number is the column. Nice and easy… or so I think." He said

Harry laughed "I agree it is easy so hopefully no one will get lost."

Bloodclaw continued. "The hotel is just awaiting windows and furniture now which you need to pick out. And a lick of paint which you also need to pick out. We have also added that garage down in the basement for you as you asked."

"Excellent. Let's paint the whole inside a cream colour with white trims, make all the banisters and candle holder's aluminum and polish them to look like silver nice plain elegant and simple. Have a light brown carpet and I will go pick out furnishings with Katie tomorrow as her contract ended yesterday they just had a goodbye bash last night." Harry said

"Sounds easy and the outside?"

"White."

"Okay and the stadium as you can see we are now see we are one third of the way through building the main structure and should be finished within the next four to five weeks as planned."

"Excellent I will be back in two days with some furniture for that hotel then." Harry said saying goodbye

_**Date: 23rd June 2000**_

Harry and Katie were in the muggle world going furniture shopping it was much easier than the magical world and they didn't need to worry too about the magical world finding out about the stadium as it was still a secret.

They eventually chose a selection of brown sofas for the common areas of the hotel and used mostly pine furniture for the beds and other furniture. The front desk was a solid pine desk with a piece of marble stuck to the top with a sticking charm to protect it.

The only place that was different in the hotel was the top floor that belonged to the players so that they didn't have to fly home every night. The goblins were choosing that furniture as that would be where they would have private dinner with ministers and alike if they ever made it through to the world cup.

_**Date: 25th June 2000**_

Harry looked around his apartment and was in awe. His apartment was one of the corner suits. It was two story's but only half of the second floor was there making the lounge have a double high celling the whole outer wall was made of unbreakable glass with a large balcony that even had a log burner and sun beds.

The apartment was all open plan there was a small kitchen, which was a dark red with black work tops, with a breakfast bar looking over towards the living space and the TV. There was a large table over by the kitchen made of glass with fourteen leather high backed chairs around it and a small study like area with book shelves and a desk. All of this was underneath the second floor so couldn't been seen from it.

The lounge had three cream coloured reclining sofas and a glass coffee table looking towards Harry's new sixty inch plasma TV.

Harry walked up the stairs to the open plan bedroom and study like area with a fire place, to make floo calls and easy way to leave and enter the apartment. There were two walking closets one of which had a large safe in it to keep his broom ward books and other valuables there was an en suit bathroom with a Jacuzzi and another balcony this one with only two chairs and a table both a dark brown wood with aluminum supports. The floor to ceiling windows that covered the outer walls of the apartment continued up here as well. Harry walked over and sat on his bed and was extremely surprised to find it was a large circular water bed that wobbled every time he moved slightly.

The whole apartment had dark brown wooden floor with rugs under the dining room furniture and lounge area to protect the floor.

He liked this room even though it wasn't homily it was to show off when meeting other quidditch players and managers and even foreign ministers possibly. Of course out of season Harry would go back to his cottage in France which had a much more homily feel to it.

Now that this room was fitted out he was leaving Grimland place and moving here permanently.

_**Date: 16th July 2000**_

Harry had been living in the posh hotel that really was luxurious for four weeks now and the others had just started to move in. it had taken almost two months to build the stadium and that was record time as far as Harry was concerned, their brooms had arrived and all that was left as to hire elf's and get the pitch itself finished and have the seats put in in the VIP boxes.

The team decided to put the hoops up first and paint the ground after which they gave up on and decided the other way round was faster. The quidditch league was supplying the balls and bats as they had to be properly certified.

At the moment the team was lying on the roof of the hotel which had a small garden reserved for the team just like the top two floors of the fifty five story hotel.

The garden was exactly that a garden it was all grass with a few benches and a swimming pool which was where they were right now. It wasn't a massive swimming pool more like a giant Jacuzzi they could fit twenty people in it easy but it wasn't big enough to swim lengths in.

"So when do we tell the public…"

"That we have made a new quidditch team?" Fred asked

"When we have come up with a name for it." Katie laughed

"Good point we still need a name." Olli said pondering

"And no we are not being the Black Moore bloggers." Harry said laughing as the twins closed their mouths.

"How about the Black Moore Banshees?" Oliver asked

"You calling me a banshee?" Alicia asked him pointedly

Oliver palled at the sight "no." he said eyes wide

"Black Moore Bogart's?" Angelina asked

"We might make people jump…"

"But we are not that scary." The twins said

"But how about black Moore Bastards?"

Needless to say that they didn't get an answer but three stinging hexes instead as Harry and Olli laughed at their discomfort.

"Prancing Prankster's?" George asked

"No" Alicia all but shouted

"Well ok its official…"

"We suck at making names." The twins wailed

"Wait, wait I have it." Olli said. The girls raised an eyebrow while Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Potter Moore." He said excitedly

"no." Harrys said carelessly "not happening."

"Ah well we will have to think on this another time." Katie said smirking at Olli's downcast face.

_**Diagon alley / Muggle London**_

**_18th June 2000_**

Harry and Olli had somehow ended up with the job of securing elves for the hotel. Harry had then been sneaky and had gotten Winky and Kreacher to help. They had ended up buying twenty elves and had even gotten one called Whiskey much to their amusement.

They had taken all the elves back to the hotel and spent two hours sorting out a manager elf and a few head elves like head chief and head cleaner, gardener and other kinds of elves.

Winky ended up being the manager elf and was in charge of them all while Kreacher being old only worked in the players rooms

They left whiskey in charge of the mini bar and the other elves were spread around the other jobs.

Harry and Oliver then went back to Diagon alley with glamor's on to buy things to liven up their rooms.

Olli ended up buying a few portraits while Harry went for more muggle stuff like ornaments and alike although he did buy an animated dog that looked just like Padfoot had, it would just run round in little circles and do little jumps.

One of the things Harry liked most about the hotel was that there wasn't a lot of ambient magic meaning that the muggle technology like his TV would work perfectly.

Harry decided he was going to splurge out he brought himself a home cinema system and hi-fi along with an x-box so they could have a guy's night in.

When Olli saw what Harry had brought he laughed and decided he was going to buy a TV at some point.

That was when they bumped into Remus and Tonk's and Teddy.

"Hey guys." Harry said as they approached, Harry always used the same glamour's so his friends could recognise them.

"Hey Harry who's your friend?" Remus asked

"Remus meet Oliver. Oliver Remus Tonk's and Teddy." They all said hello and shook hands as Harry picked up Teddy.

"So what have you been doing we haven't seen you in months last I heard you quit the Auror office." Tonk's said

Harry laughed. "Why don't you come over later? Oh by the way I have moved out of Grimland and my new floo address is _'Potter's penthouse' _come over at like six and we can have dinner with some of my new coworkers." Harry said grinning

"Okay we will do that. So the floo address is _'Potter's penthouse'_ very catchy." Remus said

After that Harry and Olli went back to the hotel to connect the home cinema system up to the TV. Of course two wizards trying to wire up a muggle device was very entertaining for Katie Alicia and Angelina who were rolling on the floor laughing at the mess and tangled up wires that were everywhere.

After a few hours they finally had the home cinema and hi-fi wired up and were now listening to the muggle radio as they had no DVD's to watch yet.

* * *

**A/N: well okay i am stuck on a team name ideas as far as i can tell they are all like Hollyhead Harpies so it would need to be Black Moore and the somthing beginning with a B and i am out of ideas :/ help? :L**


	3. Chapter 2 - final preperations

**disclaimer: i dont own harry potter as i am unfortunatly not that skilled a writer. :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Last Preparations**

**_ Harry's Penthouse Suit_**

**_18th July 2000_**

"Hey Remus, Hey Tonk's." Harry said as they came out of the floo and into the apartment.

"Hey pup." Remus said

"Damn nice place Harry." Tonk's said looking over the edge and into the living space.

"Thanks. I'm a little confused about the floo being in the bedroom but hey it's not as far to walk when I get in wasted." Harry said shrugging

"When was the last time you got wasted?" Remus asked sarcastically

"As in a party of because I was depressed?" Harry asked confused

"Either." He replied

"Ron's birthday the other month and well I am a quidditch player now and that means I have to go to parties." Harry said making Tonk's laugh "come on everyone else is downstairs." He continued directing them to the stairs

"MOONEY." The twins shouted running over and tripping over themselves much to everyone's amusement

"Gred, Forge, Oliver and ladies who I don't know." Tonk's said shaking everyone's hand in turn

"Tonk's this is Alicia Katie and Angelina." Oliver said introducing everyone before Harry showed them outside to the BBQ on the balcony.

"Wow its warm out here." Tonk's said

"Yeah it was a lot colder in London." Remus agreed

"We have weather changing wards here I can also make it brighter but it gets confusing when you do that and I haven't gotten the hang of it fully yet." Harry said

"Where are we? And what is that?" Tonk's asked pointing at the stadium on the left almost out of sight of Harry's balcony

"That? … Oh that, that's our quidditch stadium." Harry said as if talking about the weather.

"Wait hold up a second. You have your own quidditch stadium?"

"And hotel." Fred pointed out

"Why would you… ah that's what you've been up to you're a quidditch player now?" Remus asked

"Yup we are the Black Moore Bludgers and this, this is '_Padfoot's Playground' _its cost a fortune and the ministry is paying for half of it for us." Harry said gesturing out across the grounds of the site.

"Wow… You named it after Sirius?"

"Yeah. The hotel is named after dad its _'Prongs Palace'_ although I haven't found anything to name after mum yet." Harry said thoughtfully

"How much did this cost you?" Tonk's asked looking out across the field

"Altogether without the ministries help? Six hundred and forty-five million Galleons including the wards and the walls, paths and everything else." Harry said as everyone on the balcony gawked at him.

"That's a lot of dosh." Oliver said everyone else just nodded

"When are you going public? The press have been trying to find you since you left the Auror office." Tonk's asked

"When we sign the paper work for the team on the twenty first." Harry said

"So who's your manager? Press sectary? Coach?" Remus asked confused

"Officially I am the manager we haven't got a press sectary yet and I'm trying to get a coach from America I met on holiday a while back." Harry said

"I don't suppose you would want a job as our press sectary would you?" Harry asked

"You're offering me a job?" asked Remus obviously shocked

"Well I heard that you couldn't get one and well we needed someone who was a friend and well you fit the Bill pretty well its mostly part time you will just need to organize interviews etcetera." Harry said grinning. "You also need to travel with us if we go abroad and you get the eighth room on this floor."

**_Ministry of Magic – Department of Magical Games and Sports_**

**_20th July 2000_**

"So have you decided on a name yet?" Bagman asked

"Yep we are the Black Moore Bludgers" Harry announced as the rest of the team listened

"Okiedokie sign here, here and here and initial here before signing one last time by here." Bagman said pointing to all the indicated places.

Harry looked at Fred with a raised eyebrow who chuckled

"Always the same when it comes to legal things." Ted said to which everyone laughed as Harry signed the papers

"There we go you are now an official team and will be joining the league in November for your first game which will be against the Falmouth Falcons good luck." Bagman said grinning and clapping his hands.

The group slowly left the department and headed to the lift.

"Recon the press will be here?" Fred asked

"Of course we need to go public at some point and that is why we hired Remus to organize these things." Harry pointed out

"Ready then." Katie asked as the lift stopped

"Hell yeah." The twins said making the rest of the team laugh as they walked into the fray

"Mr Potter is it true that you have created your own quidditch team?"

"Misters Weasley why are you leaving your joke shop?"

"Miss Bell why have you left the harpies."

"Mr Potter why did you leave the Auror office?" All the questions came in all at once

"Okay that's enough one at a time." Remus shouted come to the rescue

Harry just looked amused as they all crowded around the team trying to take a photo

"Okay you there with the blonde hair… Yeh you. You're first." Remus said gesturing to a blonde at the back

"Laura Weston ministry news. Mr Potter what made you decide to leave the Auror office?" she asked

**_Harrys Penthouse_**

**_21st July 2000_**

Harry stood on his little balcony attached to his bed room looking out across the campsite thinking about how fast things were moving. It had been just under seven weeks since Harry had presented the idea of creating a quidditch team to the others and since then they had created the world's biggest quidditch stadium and created a brand new team it was all moving so fast Harry still thought some days that it was all a dream.

"Oi Harry you in here?" he heard one of the twins from inside the apartment.

Harry turned and walked back inside.

"Hey guys." He said looking over the railing from the bed room down to the lounge area where Olli and the twins were waiting.

"Have you seen the…"

"Profit this morning?" The twins asked.

"Yeh pretty good I thought. I just had a floo call from Quidditch weekly and they are offering a thousand galleons for a tour of the grounds." He replied

"Will you take them up on it?" Olli asked

"Only if no one has any objections. But I thought we need to start making money somewhere so if they want to pay for interviews and stuff fair enough. Oh and firebolt want us to be the face of the new lightning bolt broom that they are releasing next month so we need to be at their studio for a photo shot which they are paying us a hundred and fifty thousand galleons each." Harry said

"Wow. That's allot of dosh." Olli whistled

"Hey guys." Katie said as she and the other chasers walked in.

"Hey girls." The twins said huskily to which the girls just shook their heads exasperated

"Mind out of the gutters you two." Alicia said to them.

"Ok so we were thinking as a new club we need to start making money and fast." Angelina started getting nods from the boys

"So we thought that we could open a summer training school throughout august charge for it of course but we have the pitch and the hotel and the quidditch season finishes in late June and we will not start training until late September anyway so it would give us something to do while we wait." Katie said practically jumping on the spot much to everyone else's amusement.

"It could work I guess." Olli said looking thoughtful

"Sounds like a good idea but we would have to wait until next year now any way we only have a week until august and we still need to prove ourselves first." Harry pointed out.

"But we could start advertising now you will probably find they would come anyway just to see _'the-man-who-conquered'._"

"True." Harry replied thoughtfully "how long would these courses be?"

"I would do two, two week courses each with thirty kids if there is enough demand." Alicia said

"Sounds good we will get Remus to sort out some advertisements. We really need a sectary or something." Harry said looking thoughtful

"We could get fleur." George said

"It's not like she does anything." Fred said

"Ask her if you think she will but I don't think she will." Harry said

"Who would you recommend then?" Olli asked

"A Ravenclaw." He replied

"Oh. Oh I know. Lisa Turpin." Katie said "she's in Harry's year but had a serious case of OCD and would be perfect."

"You friends with her?" Harry asked

"Yea."

"Then ask her. So long as no one has any objections she can have one of the rooms on the floor below" Harry said

The hotel had fifty five stories the top two floors were for the team and Remus while the next three floor down was for other staff then the next seven floors down were for VIP suits and then next forty three floors were for everyone else while the bottom two floors held the lobby and kitchen and dining area and there was a garage, storage and elf quarters in the basement.

"No worries Harry sounds good." They all replied.

"So how did your parents react to becoming professional quidditch players?" Harry asked the twins

"Don't ask" George groaned making everyone else laugh

**_Padfoot's Playground – Stadium_**

**_25th July 2000_**

"Well here they are. Our new limited edition lightning bolt brooms. These haven't been released to anyone else yet but as we are the official face of the broom we got ours early." Harry said

"This is going to take a while getting used to." George said hovering unsteadily on his broom

"Nah this is fun." Fred said zooming off before tipping and falling off much to everyone's amusement

"Ahaha fine you lot do better." He replied grumpily

"Alright." Olli replied flying off to the hoops as the girls grabbed the quaffle to begin practice and get used to the insane speeds that they were going to be flying at with the new brooms.

"Well while you two get used to the brooms we will practice." Harry said taking to the sky's before releasing a snitch.

"Show offs." Fred grumbled

It didn't take them long to get the hang of the broom although trying to balance and fly at the top speed while hitting Bludgers proved interesting and they were glad that the floor was charmed to be bouncy unless in a match.

The whole team watched as Harry blasted towards the ground at full speed after the snitch and pulled up with inches to spare whooping for joy the whole way down and were awed.

_**Padfoot's Playground - Gate House**_

_**28th July 2000**_

Harry was flying down the motorway in a brand new bright white jaguar f-type V8 s, which cost just over a hundred thousand pounds, at about a hundred and twenty miles an hour. The motor way was completely empty as it was midnight the team were on their way back from a night playing muggle bowling in a few cars they had brought earlier that day. Fred had brought a motor bike instead as he remembered Sirius's old one while the girls had decided on a BMW 650i convertible to share for now the boys had splashed out on the best they could get kind off. Oliver was driving a bright red Ferrari California while George had a Porsche Cayman s which was bright green.

They were all cruising down the motor way at high speed thankfully Harry had looked up spells that would essentially mean that the police wouldn't pull them over kind of like a notice me not charm mixed with a compulsion charms so that no one would crash into them. Lucky for them it was the middle of July so they all had their roofs down except Fred on his bike.

The drive from Birmingham to black moor in an hour and a half considering it should take two and a half according to the on-board satnav they made great time.

As they pulled up to the gates they recognised their magical signature's and opened for them.

They drove up the driveway passed the stadium and past the hotel where they then looped around into the underground parking lot going through that and into their special garage reserved for the players reserved for the teams[kX1] .

"Well that was great fun." George said enthusiastically as he hopped over his door instead of opening it.

"Actually it was." Alicia said surprised as she hadn't expected it to be fun

"See told I you, you should loosen up a bit." Olli said nudging her with his elbow

Harry shook his head before walking up to the lift.

"So Harry."

"Decided what car you're."

"Going to buy next?" the twins asked

"Yeh you took ages buying a car." Katie said

"Well I was unsure if I should have brought the Lambo instead." Harry said

"I thought you were going to buy that yellow one." Olli said as the lift started its upward journey

"The McLaren. I was tempted but the new P1 comes out next month so I decided there wasn't any point getting the MP12."

"But it hat that really cool thing that lifted up on the back of it." George said

Harry laughed

"The air brake? Yeh well I might get all three of them but I want to wait there's no need yet. My jaguar is top of the range with leather bucket seats and everything else I don't need another car yet." Harry said.

Harry wasn't one to normally care about buying flashy things but cars had been one of his hobbies since he was six so this was one thing other than his broom that he was intending on splashing out with.

"Don't forget lisa's coming round tomorrow so don't stay up all night." Angelina said to the boys as she headed to bed.

"We wouldn't dare."

"Stay up all night."

"With an interview tomorrow." The twins said outraged

Katie and Alicia just raised an eyebrow at each other before wishing everyone a good night and heading off themselves leaving the boys who all headed off to Harrys to play on the Xbox. Thankfully all the rooms were sound proof so they didn't need to worry about volume.

**_Padfoot's playground – stadium meeting room_**

**_29th July 2000_**

Lisa Turpin had just taken the portkey that she had been given by Remus and had arrived at the stadium. She had been informed that Katie had a job for her. What this job was she didn't know all she knew was that it was full time and she could work from home and choose her own hours which was perfect for what she wanted and there were next to no jobs like this in the wizarding world.

Looking around she noticed she was in some sort of campsite with a tower ,that had a sign saying _'prong's palace'_ on the side, and a massive building that was obviously a stadium which had a sign reading _'Black moor Bludgers'_. She walked over to two girls who were walking towards her.

"Hi you must be Lisa?" The one on the left said.

Lisa just nodded

"I'm Alicia and this is Angelina you might recognise us from the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"Hi pleased to meet you. And yes I do recognise you just took me a minute."

"Good, good. Well the others are waiting for us and Katie should be here soon she was called to her parents' house for 'family time' she said before she left."

"Well then after you." Lisa said

Alicia gestured towards the stadium and they started walking.

"How much did Remus tell you about this job?" Angelina asked

"Not a lot he said he didn't know what it was only that it was full time with flexible hours."

"Well then I will explain. During the war there were a large amount of quidditch players to injured to play or murdered and so the amount of teams shrunk so we have opened a new team hoping to bring the sport back to the forefront of British imaging that it used to be. And while we have a team and advertising we still need a sectary and we would like you to be our sectary. You would need to be the one in touch with all the other teams and the ministry. You would need to confer with our schedules and pretty much tell us where to be and when well the boys anyways I think we and Katie will be fine but those four? Not a chance." Angelina said laughing

"So in short I need to be your organiser? Isn't that sort of the manager's job?" Lisa asked

"We don't have or want a manager. Really Harry is our manager so you will need to talk to him and arrange games with other teams fundraising events." Angelina said

"Really Harry will tell you what he wants and you need to do it. So if he says he wants a fundraiser on the 15th of December you need to organise it. If you get a letter asking for a friendly match you need to tell us where and when we will then agree or disagree and then you organise it. If the minister wants a dinner with Harry you need to organise it. You getting the picture?" Alicia asked

"Yes in short I just do as I am told within reason?" Lisa asked

"You won't need to do it alone we will help as much as we can but you need to be the organiser if that makes any sense?"

"So say I am organising a fundraiser say you will choose most of it like the menu and or the entertainment I just need to put all the pieces together?" Lisa asked

"Yes pretty much and so long as everything is organised in time you work as much or as little as you want." Alicia continued

They arrived at the twelve foot main entrance of the stadium.

"wow." Katie said looking around.

The whole of the outside stadium was made of glass which from the outside you could see the stairs leading up to the seats.

The main entrance was an archway made of a light wood while the floor was made of granite blocks.

Across the archway were the words _'Non parva movere non visum in somnis animos hominum.'_

"What does that say?" Lisa asked as she pointed to the words written across the archway

"You know. That is a really good question. We should ask Harry." Alicia stated

They walked over to the side to a portrait of a black dog, stag, doe and a werewolf, all running around playing, which opened as they approached. As they walked through they entered a corridor with a group of elevators which led up to the VIP and press seats and the conference centre.

The conference room had a large round table made of glass with leather seats and had a great view of the rest of the campsite out of the floor to ceiling glass windows.

As they walked into the room the twins who had been chasing Harry around the room in circles suddenly stopped at the glare Katie was giving them who must have arrived seconds before they had.

"Okay people this is Lisa. Lisa I am sure you know everyone here but in case you don't that is Oliver Wood, Harry Potter and the Weasley twins Fred and George and Ted Tonk's and you remember professor Lupin?" Katie said gesturing each person in turn

Lisa nodded and smiled

"She's a bit shy." Katie said in a teasing manor before Lisa hit her.

**_Potter's Penthouse_**

**_3rd September 2000_**

"So our first game is against the Falmouth falcons on the fourth of November?" Harry asked Lisa

"Yes it is the opening match and Remus needs to start advertising it but you need to sit down with the falcon's manager and decide if this will be a home or away match so either we can start selling tickets or they can." Lisa replied putting her clipboard on Harry's coffee table.

"Okay organise a meeting with their manager." Harry replied

"You will need to go." She replied

"Oh…. Okay. Try make it on the week end then if he cannot make it I will have to miss a training session."

"Okay that is fine. Do you want it over dinner or just a short meeting to get it out of the way?"

"Whichever he prefers."

"Okay. Selling points then, obviously we want it to be a home game so how do we persuade them to come here?"

"Well it is Harry potters first quidditch game so there will be far more people wanting to watch than there is room for in Falmouth can be our main reason and I am sure I can come up with more on the fly." Harry replied

"Okay then well I will arrange the time and place you just need to get there and persuade him." Lisa replied packing all her stuff up and flooing to her office in the stadium.

**_The Ragnok_**

**_6th September 2000_**

Harry entered the swish upper class restaurant and looked around. It was the first time he had ever been to a wizarding restaurant. The place was busy every table had people at it but unlike most muggle restaurants there were no people carrying food around. Harry then spotted someone tap their menu with their wand and their meal appeared in front of them a few seconds later.

Harry was soon directed to his table by a waitress, he was surprised that it wasn't an elf but then decided that people needed jobs still or otherwise elf's would do everything although they would probably make a better minister than fudge did.

He took his seat opposite who he assumed was the manager for the falcons.

"Evening you must be Jeremy?" Harry said offering his hand

"Mr Potter. It is a pleasure." Jeremy replied "please order we can eat first and talk business after." He replied

Harry looked at his menu before ordering a steak.

After his meal and a surprisingly enjoyable conversation, that didn't seem to revolve around Harry completely, Jeremy asked the first business related question.

"So this match is on the fourth of November correct?" Harry just nodded

"Now typically we should argue about location but most teams just flip a coin." Jeremy continued

"Actually just let me point out that as this is my first pro game I have been advised that the people who want to watch will be a much larger crowd than normal league games and there has been a fair bit of international interest so how many people can your stadium hold?" Harry asked

"Our stadium can hold forty thousand which normally leaves almost no room and sometimes can sell out depending on who we play." Jeremy replied thoughtfully

"Mine holds over three times that at a hundred and fifty thousand and has been designed for the two thousand and two world cup, the ministry saw that our stadium was going to be huge and that we had an awful lot of land to use and asked if they could cash in, so it would make sense to do it there as it has a campsite already there for any international interest we get along with the high amount of seats." Harry replied

"Okay I agree you have strong arguments. What about match profits?" Jeremy asked

"You can have a quarter I am still paying off the stadium loan." Harry replied

"We want half you are already on home soil." Jeremy replied

"A third."

"Done. And lastly would you mind if I came and had a look around your stadium at some point to check it out?"

"That sounds fine I will have my sectary send you a portkey the activation word will be 'prongs' come over on Saturday at eleven or will you be busy?"

"That sounds fine."

"And will you help with the advertising?" Harry asked

"Yes our advertising specialist will contact yours who is a Mr Remus Lupin correct?" to which Harry nodded

"Well then I look forward to seeing you on Saturday." Jeremy said standing and offering his hand which Harry shook.

**_Padfoot's playground_**

**_9th September 2000_**

Harry walked out of the hotel and out onto the field towards the gate where Jeremy would be landing outside of.

Any portkey sent to a guest who was watching a match would land them in one of the special portkey drop off zones to avoid startling the locals with mass amounts of people arriving. But as Jeremy was getting a tour he was going to see the whole thing along with the minister who wanted the full tour as well.

The gate opened as Harry got closer to it to reveal the minister and his entourage and Jeremy with the clubs advertising specialist.

"morning everyone now I thought we could tour the grounds before lunch and then do the stadium after lunch and maybe the hotel depending on what people want to do." Harry said as they entered the grounds.

"Straight to the point. I like it." One of the minister's people said smiling.

"Well welcome to Padfoot's playground, the place is named after my godfather Sirius Black whose childhood nickname was Padfoot." Harry said as they started towards one of the campsites zones.

"As you can see the campsite is split into seven segments labelled A, B, C, D, E, F and Business. The ones labelled A to F are for ticket holders to pitch tent while business is for businesses like the Butter Beer Company or Nimbus Brooms to pitch a tent or temporary shop to sell their stuff. It's a nice easy way to make money that we are hoping they will enjoy." Harry said gesturing to a large map which showed you the designated areas. Before they started walking to area D

"As you can see each area has its own map detailing where each plot is we rent tents for those who don't have one but they are basic tents with x amounts bedrooms and a small kitchen and living space. Each area holds twenty five thousand plots and the hotel has forty floors each with twenty rooms on each as well as an extra ten floors each with ten VIP suits. The business area has one hundred plots and a load of social areas which are not on each normal area due to lack of space." Harry said

"Why so many plots?" Amos asked

"Well the stadium can hold just over a hundred and fifty thousand people and thirty thousand magical creatures so we have got exactly that amount of plots and extra rooms so that we have enough room as some people will stay for only one night to see one game where as in others will stay for a week or even the whole tournament." Harry said as they started walking towards the stadium

"What does that translate into?" Jeremy asked pointing to the words on the archway

"It translates to _'Dream no small dreams for they have no power to move the hearts of men.'_ We chose it as this achievement of ours was a big dream and we wouldn't have succeeded without the ability to persuade others to help us." Harry said looking up at the words before walking towards the painting hiding the lifts.

Lunch was served in the conference room and didn't last long as everyone wanted to see the rest of the stadium.

"The stadium itself is half under the ground and half above this made it cheaper and more stable." Harry said as they walked out of the conference room and down a corridor to a room labelled _'VIP 1'_ they walked into the room and out onto a balcony that over looked the pitch.

"The stadium floor is forty stories below ground level and sixty above. We are on level AG twenty which stands for above ground twenty so we are forty stories above the pitch floor but only twenty above ground."

Harry then showed them around the different facilities of the stadium including the special seats reserved for magical creatures which took up levels BG ten to BG twenty. Giving them twenty five thousand seats or spaces.

They then toured the changing room and the pitch itself where Harry explained the wards slightly without going to deep into the security wards.

After they had done the pitch they decided not to do the hotel as it wasn't really important and they all had things they needed to do.

* * *

_**A/N: well here is the second chapter i hope you enjoy. the next chapter will be the first quidditch game of the season and i have finally decided the paring it will be... well you will have to wait and find out.**_


End file.
